dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
DVD Database:Policies
Our wikia is a database based on home media for research on the video clips, chapter listings, extras and much more. We are making this database for officially released home media. Here there are policies you are to follow before contributing. Keep it authentic We want to have real home media officially released by their companies including it's extras and menus. So no bootlegged/pirated, fake, user made DVDs, and un-released home media (except for pre-orders if any exist) are allowed on the DVD Database, anyone caught doing these will be warned or banned from our wikia. This also goes for fake extras, fan-made logos, fan art and everything that the company did not create for the DVD or other discs and tapes. Don't deceive people into thinking the DVD's real, we can tell if we find it doesn't exist. Do not add prank home video openings or content on the site. These are considered deceptive and custom thumbnails to make it look like you have the content when you don't may make people think it's the real video when the actual video you've used and posted on the video hosting service is not. Anyone found to be adding prank openings here will have that video deleted and will be issued a warning or a ban. If you see someone adding hoax videos, look into it and report it to us and we'll remove it as soon as possible. Be nice Don't use profanity on message walls, people easily get offended by vulgar language and causes community problems. The exception for this can be used for media that is rated "R" or up for titles and chapter names; However, if it is used to vandalize a page, it will either be reverted (if a legitimate revision in the history exists) or it will be deleted. No harassment towards any account, harassment can be uncomfortable to a user and would cause them to be upset like calling people idiots and threatening to get the user banned when it behaves on the site. Another variant of harassment also appears to exist and is called "sexual harassment". We do not want sexual comments to be used to harass an account who is on the wikia (e.g. sexual suggestions). This is not acceptable in any measure on the wikia and will either be warned or banned and the ability to edit your talk page will be restricted like any other reason. Absolutely no racism, this is considered discrimination by oreintation and will be warned, banned and/or notify the law enforcement about the issue. This wikia is not a hate site and we encourage free speech as a protection from violence and such. Keep it friendly Don't vandalize any page in any manner (this includes adding unnecessary categories), the database is a friendly wikia to give information about a particular home media and show contents that are present on media. We don't want explicit content to be in use of the wikia. No vandalizing other's threads. The thread moderator rights are automatically given to each new contributor, but they can be lost if done for a temporary time. Don't pretend to be anyone else in-order to vandalize or attempt to do anything to cause disasters like spamming and such. As for identity theft, this is also a zero tolerance policy and will be reported to the wikia staff as well as being blocked in this wikia. If investigated by the staff, your impostor account will be globally blocked and/or the account who is pretending to be that user will be suspended and locked out of the use of that account. Keep personal information and security private Don't share your sensitive information or your password to anyone or share anyone's personal stuff without their permission. Don't scam anyone into doing so just to steal people's information and give it away and to hack into someone's account to take control of whatever already taken account you want. This incident will result in being blocked, reported and globally blocked from wikia and the account that was hacked by a scammer or another hacker will not have their privilege until the account has been recovered by the intended user. Username policies There are lots of usernames to make up for your account to use to hide personal information, but when it comes to usernames that could offend people, they start to feel a bit unhappy about the username you may have used. This is a rated PG-13 website, the names that are vulgar, hatred or disgusting is not acceptable. However, the sexual related names are limited. This means that we do not accept any names that relate to sexual activity like sexual intercourse, suck my balls, vaginal insertion or anything like that in activity in sex. Any names like that spotted will be blocked for and will be forced to rename it's username. Any sexual/offensive usernames are never excepted from them and will cause the others to easily be grossed out. You can use these as long as they are not vulgar language and not in activity related to sex at all for these names to gross people out. The names with the productive organ name does not mean you can break our policies by vandalizing pages with unwanted content, harassing others and making inappropriate usernames, we expect that you co-operate with us even if you have one of the names related to sexual reproductive system. If you try to censor a vulgar word, we will check to see which one you used and if it is detected, we will take your editing privileges away until your username is acceptable and complies with the TOU as well. The username should not have text related to violent acts like I will kill you, stab me, shoot me or anything like that. This causes people to be threatened and will not be fun with it. We encourage you to be nice and make this wikia flourish by using usernames that are kind and respectful to other users. We also do not accept any spam/advertising usernames designed to spam our wikia by adding shopping links or phishing scams onto pages to encourge people to try it when it's unsafe and will lead to consequences if this happens. We also do not allow anyone impersonating a user using a name that matches one or is similar to the good users. The users should not be misleading since users can think that user is one of the groups and it's not. The spam usernames that we do not accept include "come buy this at www.examplestoresite.com, www.examplesite.com, and purchase this item for $10.99". If your name does not comply with these, you will need to use the to ask for an acceptable and decent username. Usernames that are very long will also be blocked as well and will be asked to request a shorter name to the staff since it could be hard for others to be able to find that account using the search engine. Removal and Reporting policies IMPORTANT: Keep in mind that we do not delete content for any of the following deletion reasons: #You don't like it and want it removed #Uploaded by a banned user or an alternative/sockpuppet account #An image of media or a PGC is copyrighted and the page contains them #Media or other documents that are ripped/recorded directly from a disc or tape We only delete content that does not comply with our policies with these reasons: #Has racist content and of course hatred #Spam articles made by spammers #Irrelevant #Vandalism #Fake releases and/or fan made media #User page and message wall greeting plagarism known to impersonate another user's greeting (except by own alternative account) #Plagarism of pages from wikis outside of wikia #Obscene content #Personal informaion added without prior permission from an account #Dead video #PDFs that contain links that will redirect them to spammy and/or malicious sites and is not officially made. Please only use the tag to mark anything that violates our policy that we do not want on our wikia. This should not be used to report any images and/or videos of copyrighted resources from DVDs and such unless the video posted on YouTube is a dead link. Using that to mark any quality resources you think are copyrighted and such will be removed from the file or page and will result in the user's editing privileges for the DVD database wikia being lost depending on how bad the misuse of that is. The user who misuses the tags will not get a warning for this violation of the deletion tag policy. However, the files that mostly present the resource in the highest quality get protected to deter vandalism and/or unwanted deletion alerts. If you see vandalism, spam or other misuse, use a more quick undo option called "Ajax Undo". However, you cannot block a user without admin privileges alone when you are using the AjaxDiff script or any script containing a block button or another button that is only for admins and up as stated on their code notes for the develop wikia like this example script. You must notify an administrator, a manager or us to block the problem user who is violating our policy. Administrative policy Administrators are expected to be productive and helpful on showing guides on each home video release. These are trusted users who will help grow our database and block any destructive editing. We do not allow in any form to abuse the administrator rights to blank the wikia skin like this user did outside of the wikia, alter MediaWiki messages to post spam or vandalize them messages provided for the special pages, threaten to demote the good bureaucrat, delete any content that is used in the home video article, use the user rights tool as a toy, cause damage to our database, block users who have not misbehaved or because they are in another sexual orentation, you don't like the specific user, it has made minimum constructive edits or the person is innocent and change the theme designs that we do not intend (this includes vintage designs and other that certain users do not like). Admins caught doing this will be blocked for more than just a week. More worse admin actions will be banned longer and if the block is permanent, then the membership is removed. If it's a bureaucrat and it has done damage like the admins, we will give it a temporary block while the admin is preserving rights for next time when the block expires or notify the Wikia Staff about the damage you have caused; after you are demoted by staff for this and you've been warned and banned many times not to abuse the powers, we will never trust you anymore and will be disciplined to an infinite block. If you find an admin who is not being productive, please report them to us. Adminship removal forums and threads The site is very picky about the user position coordinates to keep guard of our information and other items on the wikia and we don't want any undesired change requests to them, so we do not accept forums, community votes or pages that may request removal of administrative rights on this wikia. These stuff could allow a person to permissively replace an admin, give the wikia to someone else and ruin the experience of the wikia if admins on this wikia are never harmful on their actions. The managers are in charge of the reports for admins and there should not be one report against a manager bureaucrat or an owner. The only way admins should be demoted when they are not helpful and delete our content that we don't intend to be deleted. Any forms of that topic found to be created will be declined and will result a 3 day to infinite block without warning. So be careful of what you make for forums. We do not tolerate any messages asking for the innocent admin to have it's rights removed, only ask for demotion if the admins are being destructive by causing damage to our DVD database wikia if we miss it. Consequences Any rule that is violated will result in the following consequences: *1st offense: Warning *2nd offense: Warning, but with a block in a desired expiry time *3rd offense or up: Banned with a limited or permanent time Notes: Every rule except for racism, false deletion alerts, setting up admin promotions and demotions page, impersonation and phishing scam result in warnings. These 5 will go to the blocking consequence instead. However, this will not only apply to one account you have, this will apply to all of your alternative accounts. Depending on how severe the violation is including to vandalism, it may result either a warning or a ban. If it has been bad enough, this will result a block instead. See Also *DVD Database:Image guidelines Category:Guidelines and Policies